


Garnet's First Time

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Inflation, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Scat, Sex Toys, What Was I Thinking, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Princess Garnet discovers her first sexual experience... Just not in the way she expected.





	Garnet's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains dirty bathroom stuff like scat, and if that bothers you, then please don't read this, please.

Garnet was walking around the castle, a smile on her face. Her mother had ordered the soldiers in the castle for something. Was it her birthday? Did her mother remember it?

She was so excited!

Garnet rushed down the stairs and ducked behind the nearest statue when she heard a soldier's annoyed groan. She covered her mouth, calmed her breath, and watched from behind the statue. Her eyes, for the first time in her life, judged the unusual figure of the average Alexandrian soldier's uniform. A sturdy helmet protected the blonde woman's head, a generous breastplate ensconced her chest and gauntlets afforded protection from the loss of arms and hands during heated battle.

These were all traits Garnet recognized, but what caught her attention at long last was the leotard. In a simple green hue, its spandex design stretched only until it reached the most vulnerable part of her body; her ass. And what a supple and fine ass it was. Garnet felt some wetness between her legs as she took a long look at the soldier’s tight and full rump.

What was this strange feeling she had inside her? Did she… lust after another woman? That was ridiculous. The Alexandrian soldier dug her finger under the skin-tight edge and picked out her wedgie. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and her bare shoulders slacked into short-lived comfort. She pulled her hand away and groaned as the small strip again buried itself between the dunes of her ass cheeks. "Argh… what is it with that stupid military dress code that says we have to wear clothes that ride up our butts?" She complained as she rubbed her ass. “It’s a pain, that’s what.”

Garnet’s face turned red as she kept staring at her ass. ‘ _Stop it,_ ’ she mentally scolded. ‘ _It’s wrong!_ ’ But she couldn’t just turn away. "You’d better not let the general catch you moaning about the uniform again or she'll give you another spanking, if I don't give you one first." ‘Did she-? Did she just-?!’ Garnet thought. If her eyes wanted to deceive her, her ears told her otherwise.

She heard the loud smack of hand to ass and blinked as the soldier's exposed cheeks bounced and jiggled. The sight of that hypnotized her as she absently moved her hand to her crotch. "Hey! Leona, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The soldier clutched her ass as she turned around, glaring at her friend and comrade. "Oh, get over it Jenny. You're a big girl now, and you're the one who signed up for the service in the first place." Jenny backed up while squirming to loosen the stranglehold her thong-like leotard had on her rear, whimpering when it only made the spandex dig deeper.

Garnet gripped her groin, glad that she wasn’t wearing any underwear as she rubbed her pussy. ‘Oh, god…’ She mentally moaned as Leona walked near the statue she was hiding behind. "I didn't sign up to have my ass ogled and fondled by drunken men as I arrest them," Jenny said.

"... Or to get teased and molested by a lesbian soldier." Leona grinned as she reached for Garnet’s soft and comfy ass, grabbing and squeezing it."It comes with the territory. You join the military and you have to put up with grabby hands. Deal with it."

"I swear, you're worse than those men at the bar. These damn leotards are more of a liability than protection." Jenny rolled her eyes.

Garnet widened her eyes as a hand groped her large ass. She kept silent, hoping that the soldier would stop squeezing it. The hand on her crotch kept on rubbing her now-wet pussy, which was making a stain on her outfit.

"Aww, don't be like that. You know what Beatrix said," Leona reminded. "As beautiful women, we need to use sex appeal as a weapon. A distracted terrorist staring at your ass is an easy target, in my opinion."

Jenny crossed her arms and scowled. "Hmph! If Beatrix likes the idea so much, let her be the one to walk around in nipple covers and a thong that feels like it's made out of a rubber band, and see how she likes it. I don't understand how you can put up with wearing a leotard so small that your pubes are sticking out."

“It does give me a thrill every time I go out. And the wedgies do help in masturbating…” Leona giggled, smacking Garnet’s ass lightly, making it jiggle. "Leona! That's so lewd!" Jenny reprimanded. "You want to hear lewd? Yesterday I saw Princess Garnet trying on a tight, form-fitting, orange cat-suit, and damn, she has a great fucking ass. I'd give anything to shove a strap-on into her big soft butt of hers, I tell you."

Garnet stared in horror at the soldier. ‘ _She wants to put that inside me? She must be absolutely mad!_ ’ She winced as she shook her head at that thought. ‘ _That's way too big. Not that I would want her to put anything in my butt..._ ’

"That's enough already! You know how light Her Majesty is on her feet, what if she sneaks up on us and overhears you insulting her?" Jenny snapped angrily.

“Oh, I have a feeling the princess is closer than you think,” Leona grinned as she pulled out the masturbating princess from behind the statue.

“Princess Garnet?!” Jenny gaped in shock.

“N-No! Please, don’t look!” Garnet felt hot tears rush to her eyes as she tried to cover her juice-stained spot on her crotch.

“She was probably masturbating to your hot ass when I got here, isn’t that right, princess?” Leona smiled evilly at her.

“Princess, is that true?” Jenny gaped.

“I…I…” Garnet tried to explain herself, but no words came out. She felt so ashamed of spying on her own soldiers in the first place.

“Of course it is! Our own Princess Garnet is a closet lesbian!” Leona cackled as she began to fiddle with the front of her leotard and pulled out a double dildo, inserting one end into her pussy. “And I bet she had an eye on you for a while.”

Jenny turned red as she looked at the princess’s wet crotch. ‘The princess was masturbating to me… Oh my god.’ She walked towards Garnet and kneeled down to her crotch, sniffing it. “It smells like peaches…” She murmured.

Leona then tore a hole in Garnet’s outfit, showing off both of her pussy and anus. Then she pushed the dildo inside her pussy and pulled some enema basters from her pack, filled with liquefied Lindblum pickles into her ass, one by one. Her buttocks jiggled as the woman knowingly dared to pour out one of Lindblum's prized delicacies deep into the recesses of the Alexandria kingdom's beloved princess.

She spread her full, pillow-like rear into a welcoming entrance. Garnet counted each time the woman poured that vile mess into her. With the eleventh, she 'sealed' the enema inside the protective plump of her ass and released a low, mellow groan. Garnet looked like she was pregnant.

Leona kept thrusting, turning Garnet over and fucking her senseless, as Jenny just watched in lust and horror, absently masturbating to this spectacle. Garnet’s eyes brimmed with tears as Leona mercilessly fucked her, her belly jiggling with the putrid enema inside her. She felt like going to the bathroom.

“Aww, little miss princess gotta go poo-poo?” Leona teased as she pushed on Garnet’s fat belly, the fabric conforming to her recent girth. “Please, let me go…” Garnet moaned as she squirmed underneath Leona’s hands. Her stomach growled loudly as her anus began to pucker. The princess closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

Then, with a loud fart, Garnet’s asshole spewed out the contents of her stomach onto the stone floor, followed by a piece of shit worming its way out. “God, that reeks!” Leona pinched her nose. Garnet let out a scream as she arched her back, coming along with Leona. The soldier let out a grunt as she removed the dildo from both of their pussies.

Jenny panted; her lower half of her leotard was absolutely drenched. Her slick fingers were covered in sweat and cum. ‘ _Oh, god!_ ’ She thought in aroused terror at the scene before her.

Garnet had passed out, dead to the world. Leona sighed and began to hoist up the princess onto her shoulders. “Well, we’d better bring the princess back up before we get in trouble.” Jenny snapped out of her trance and followed Leona upstairs. This was one hell of a day.


End file.
